Por que me encantas cuando sonríes
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: Por que yo nuca escogí enamorarme de ti, simplemente solo paso pero desde entonces siempre despierto con una sonrisa, porque en mis sueños estas tú. Pero lo que me hace más feliz es tu sonrisa y más cuando soy yo él que te logra hacer sonreír.


Hola aquí con nuevo capítulo de uno de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto Shippuden, y no uds pero yo estoy esperando con tantas ganas que estos dos se encuentren de nuevo ! en la guerra ninja ya que Itachi le va a decir de una ves la verdad a Sasuke y que de una vez esos hermosos hermanos *-* maten a el desgraciado ( bueno no tanto por la historia que tiene de su infancia :( ) kabutoEspero que lo disfruten.

**Pareja:** Sasusaku

**Genero: **Romance/ humor

Los personajes de Naruto shippuden no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero los utilizo para hacer historias para entrtenerme.

* * *

Porque me encanta cuando sonries

El azabache acaba de llegar a su casa, la encontraba extrañamente vacía ya que cuando se aclaro todo su hermano mayor decidió al igual que él que volver a Konoha era la mejor opción. Entró en ella posiblemente Itachi estaba de misión o por ser de noche podía ser que su hermano estuviera en la casa de otra persona. Sacudió su cabeza al pensar eso no quería imaginarse a Itachi en esos planes.

Siguió caminando a su habitación, en donde una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver su cama, estaba exhausto definitivamente lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era dormir, se tiró en la cama cogiendo una cobija y cubriéndose con ella.

El rostro de Sasuke estaba tranquilo, pero no totalmente inexpresivo como bien decían todos últimamente el menor de los Uchihas siempre estaba muy contento, aún siguiendo con su personalidad pero contento. Pero como no estarlo al fin el había descubierto como podía ser feliz, algo que tal vez otras personas descubrieron antes que él, pero nunca es tarde para aprender. Siempre había pensado erróneamente que la forma para que él alcance la felicidad era la venganza, al principio contra su hermano por matar a todo el clan y luego al enterrarse que nada de eso fue culpa de Itachi; vengarse de Konoha. Pero ciertamente nada de esos planes nunca le causaron felicidad, si no tristeza y una falsa sensación de emoción.

Cuando decidió ayudar a sus amigos en la cuarta guerra ninja, las emociones de nuevo cambiaron y la decisión que vino luego de volver a Konoha fue totalmente placentera. Pero no fue hasta que entendió la verdad, la felicidad no se logra ni con odio ni con venganza se logra con la actitud que uno tienen con la vida. Porque toda persona es capaz de reír y sonreír, no porque le vaya bien en todo o que su vida sea perfecta sino porque aprendió que hay que hacerlo tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

Cerró sus ojos mientras que se acomodaba para dormir, mientras que dejaba caer en un profundo sueño. Una sonrisa algo arrogante se formo involuntariamente en su rostro. Sus sueños eran perfectos porque en ellos salía ella. Definitivamente al principio le costaba admitir pero desde que empezó a sentir cosas por Sakura ella es la protagonista de sus sueños. Siempre pasaba pensando a que sabrían los carnosos labios de la pelirrosa , en su primer beso con ella y en lo que pasaría con ellos.

Amaba soñar con ella, con sus hermosos ojos verdes jades que lo miraban a tan profundamente, mientras que ella se acercaba a su oído y le decía que lo amaba pero ya no con ese tono inmaduro con que se lo decía cuando tenía trece años y solo se fijaba en Sasuke por su popularidad, si no con todo ese sentimiento. Y mientras que el acercaba los labios cada vez más cerca de los de ella, mientras que ella le decía que lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie más.

Esa era la forma en cómo esa chica hacía que él se levantara con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin preocupaciones sin odio simplemente sonriendo. Era curioso que algo que él nunca escogió conscientemente lo hiciera tan feliz, el nunca escogió enamorarse de Sakura simplemente ocurrió y resulta que de todo de lo que le había pasado en la vida era lo que lo hacía más feliz en el mundo. Abrió sus ojos al oír el sonido de la alarma otra vez con una sonrisa en el rostro definitivamente su amor por Sakura lo atontaba. Se paró estirándose un poco para seguir caminado hasta la ducha, volvió su vista a la habitación de su hermano en donde se encontraba este descansando. Tomo una ducha rápida, tenía que apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo y según lo acordado tenía que aprovechar totalmente el día.

Salió del baño en toalla para cambiarse rápidamente en su cuarto, salió y comió algo rápidamente para seguir caminando, sonrió cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete y verla ahí esperando sentada en el piso viendo para arriba. Volvió a ver la hora que era, aún había llegado a tiempo.

Sakura sonrió cálidamente al verlo poniéndose de pie mientras el azabache se acercaba cada vez más. Pasando sus manos por la cintura acercándola más a él y besando los labios de ella. Sin pensarlo ella coloco sus brazos en el cuello del chico y correspondió el beso.

Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire pero sin soltar el agarré. Ella tenía que levantar levemente el rostro y el agacharlo un poco. La sonrisa que tenía Sakura en su rostro era perfecta tanto que contagiaba haciendo que el azabache sonriera claro menos notorio que Sakura.

-Me encanta, cuando sonríes.-dijo ella feliz.-agarrando uno de los mechones del azabache.

-Enserio.-dijo viéndola con esos profundos ojos.- Hump pero lo que más me hace feliz es verte sonreír.

-Y créeme que es gracias a ti.

-Sasuke, dime una cosa ¿cómo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Cautivarme con solo verte.

El Uchiha sonrió arrogante cosa por la cual la pelirrosa frunció el ceño, mientras que el se acercaba para darle otro beso y otro beso. Mientras agachaba su cuerpo indicándole a Sakura que quería que se siente en el suelo. Ella se sentó mientras que el Uchiha seguía bajando dejándola totalmente en el piso acostada, acostándose él a la par de ella viendo el cielo con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol.

Ella volvió a ver y él la veía de reojo. Cosa que ella notó y se rió, haciendo que el azabache volviera a ver con una ceja alzada mientras que ella reía. Sencillamente Sasuke podía a veces ser muy obvio. El chico se volvió acercar a ella dándole un beso tierno al que ella correspondió. El suelo los tenía a ellos dos juntos, ahí recordando todo lo que había vivido juntos desde los momentos más felices a los más tristes, de en los que no significo nada a lo que significo mucho desde que se conocieron a hasta hoy y a todo de los que quedaba por delante.

-Sasuke-kun.-dijo ella viéndolo con sus ojos jades esperando curiosa.- ¿Me amarás por siempre?

-Te amaré hasta que el dobe deje de querer ser Hokage.

Sakura rió por el sarcasmo del chico.- pues óyeme bien, más te vale que Naruto nunca deje de querer ser Hokage no importa que lo sea como ahora o no, pero nunca dejes que eso pase.

-Como todo se puede cansar.- dijo el chico fingiendo desinterés.

-Idiota.-dijo ella fulminándola con la mirada, mientras que el la callaba con un beso.

-Vamos todos sabemos que eso nunca va a pasar.

-¿Entonces me amaras por siempre?

-Por siempre

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este la historia, a mi me pareció que es tierna pero pueden dejarme todas sus opiniones si quieren en los reviews ! :)

También quería poner algo como todos hemos notado el último ending aparecen Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y Hinata ¿así que que creen que eso signifique?. Para mí sasusaku y naruhina.


End file.
